Now They Can Relax
by Woody K
Summary: After saving Alrest, Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia built a new home to settle down. Once they had a new home, Pyra, Mythra and Nia want to confess their feelings for Rex. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

After Rex, Pyra/Mythra and Nia saved Alrest, they happily celebrated their success with a little group sex at the very place where Pyra and Mythra became two different people. Once everyone was naked, Mythra gave Nia an order, "Nia, what I want you to do for me is to sit down on your butt with your legs apart..."

Nia sat down on the ground, her beautiful legs spread apart slightly as Mythra sat in front her and gave her a kiss. Pyra then indicated Rex, "Rex, what I would like you to do is rub your cock up and down my slit until one or both of us climax."

Pyra added, "Also, you are not allowed to penetrate me, you can only rub your member along my pussy. You might want to go slow so you can make it last longer."

As Nia slowly lied down on her bare back, she told Mythra what she wanted, "I would enjoy your mouth on my pussy and vice versa. Come over here and lay on top of me, let us get in a sexy lesbian 69 so the two of us can eat each other out. I promise to do a good job."

Mythra crawled over and slowly lowered her pussy to Nia's waiting mouth. Nia immediately attacked her slit with blonde pubes, while Mythra licked Nia's pussy back, Nia had pubes tha were the same color as her gray hair.

Rex went on over to Pyra and held her in a loving embrace, gazing into her eyes. As soon as Rex's cock brushed Pyra's pussy, they both gasped and Rex could have sworn that he felt tremors going through Pyra's naked body. While Rex slowly rubbed his penis up and down her glistening slit, he could feel tension building in his cock, especially when Rex's penis brushed against that lovely strip of red hair just above Pyra's vulva. Rex slowed down even more, trying to draw out the sensation and he could see the effect that his ministrations had on the redhead reflected in her eyes.

Her eyes were a brighter red than Rex had remembered them being and he saw how desperately she wanted to go all the way, but they were bound by the rules that she had made up. Rex knew that as soon as this was over, they were all going to lose their virginity to each other.

Within a few minutes of Rex's penis gently touching Pyra's vagina, Rex came all over the outside of her pussy and seconds later, he felt her cum as well. They laid there together, Rex's cock growing flaccid but still resting against her slit, waiting until they had recovered enough energy to move again. As Rex stood up, he and Pyra noticed that behind them, Mythra and Nia were lost in their own world, oblivious to the fact that Rex and Pyra had finished as they kept kissing and licking each other's vaginas. Rex felt he and Pyra had some time for another round and he pulled her into another tight embrace.

The feeling of Pyra's breasts smashed against Rex's chest and her mound against his cock was pure heaven to both of them and Rex felt that his boner instantly started to get hard again. Pyra giggled as she noticed this and as she kissed him on the lips, Rex could feel both her undiminished excitement and his as well. She broke off the kiss, giving Rex a smoldering look, then whispered, "Oh, Rex. You naked, horny and hunky guy. We all deserve this orgy. I need you in me now. You are that special person to me and this is that special time. I really think I love you and I know Mythra and Nia do too."

Rex said, with all seriousness, "You are that special person for me too, Pyra. I really think I love you, Mythra and Nia as well."

She smiled at Rex, then asked him to sit down on the ground, getting ready to straddle him. Pyra said quietly, "I want to control the pace at first, so that we don't go too fast."

Rex understood and nodded his head, he looked at Mythra and Nia, they had just climaxed and Nia was on top of Mythra as they were eating each other again.

Then, Pyra reached down and positioned his cock at her entrance. As they fell deep into each other's eyes, she slowly lowered herself onto Rex. She was extremely tight and after every quarter of an inch, she stopped to let herself get used to him. Soon, Rex felt more resistance against the head of his cock. Pyra took a deep breath and pushed down some more. Rex felt her hymen break and her soft cry filled his ears briefly. He was so far gone inside her eyes that he knew just how much she had just given him, letting Rex take her innocence. Rex poured as much love as he could through his eyes and knew that Pyra's tears were only partly due to the pain because of how much she was straining herself.

Eventually, Pyra was resting on his lap and Rex was fully inside her. They slowly rocked back and forth, allowing her to get comfortable. Rex was in heaven, but he knew that he could last a while for Pyra, who started to rise up and down, brushing her breasts against his chest.

As Pyra slowly rode my cock, Rex felt her fire being stoked. He rose, picking her up so that they didn't separate and gently laid her on her back. As Pyra started lustfully up at Rex, he began to fuck her gently, gradually increasing the pace until they were both panting like dogs. All of a sudden, her hands grabbed his back and drew Rex into her, whimpering softly. A few seconds later, Rex pulled out and came all over her stomach, which caused Pyra to squirt her vaginal juices. At the same time, Mythra and Nia came as well, their faces were sprayed with white fluids.

They lied down, Rex was on his back with Pyra on top of him, Mythra by his left and Nia by his right. Pyra kissed his lips, Mythra kissed his left cheek while Nia kissed his right. Naked, the four of them happily cuddled and rested before returning home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia woke up and got dressed after the celebratory sex, they were now building a new house in a very peaceful location somewhere in Alrest.

Their new home could be considered a palace, it had four floors, four master bedrooms on the fourth floor, four bathrooms on the third, four kitchens on the second floor and four living rooms on the first floor with four large flat screens.

Once construction was complete, on the first floor was where everyone managed to wriggle out of their clothes. Pyra and Nia were naked and writhing on the floor, their mutual excitement growing rapidly. Both were breathing heavily, making little mewing noises as they caressed and explored each other. They kissed and began grinding their pussies together, the Pyra lied down as Nia got on her knees, lifted Pyra's legs to her shoulders, wrapped her arms around Pyra's legs, then Nia buried her face in her sex. Pyra inhaled sharply as Nia's tongue began a dance on her clit.

With Mythra and Rex naked too, Mythra grasped Rex's cock and stroked him gently. The smile on her face told me she liked what she found. She reached behind his neck with her free hand and pulled his face to hers. Mythra kissed Rex hard, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. When she broke the kiss, she put her nose to his and smiled, "I want you to fuck me senseless, Rex."

Mythra sat on her butt, Rex sat behind her, rubbed a hand across Mythra's ass and moved it between her legs. Rex cupped her sex in his hand and rubbed it with his palm. She groaned as she saw Nia crawl on top of Pyra and moved her head down to kiss her. Meanwhile, Rex gently probed until he found a hot, wet opening and slid two fingers into Mythra, he spread his fingers apart and moved them around inside her. The blonde groaned and looked over her shoulder at Rex, saying desperately, "Hurry. Put your cock in me. Just put your cock in me. Hurry! Please!"

He had Mythra stand while he was still behind her and slid his cock between her legs. Mythra reached between her legs and guided Rex's penis to her vagina. Rex pushed forward gently and felt her lips part, allowing him to slip easily into her. She arched her back and pushed back against Rex until he was completely inside her. While Mythra groaned, Pyra and Nia exchanged kisses, then Nia turned around to put them in a 69 and started planting kisses on the inside of Pyra's thighs. Rex felt Mythra tickling his balls as he rubbed her clit.

Pyra and Nia's tongue contacted each other's clit, they groaned and tensed. They eventually climaxed and so did Rex and Mythra.

Nia let Pyra get on top of her now as Rex lied down to let Mythra straddle him, she slid a hand under her body and reached back to tickle Rex's balls again. A familiar tingling sensation began at the head of Rex's penis and grew in intensity with each push into Mythra's hot, wet vagina. When Mythra dragged her fingernails across his scrotum, the tingling shot down his cock to his balls and then up his spine.

Rex watched Nia writhing and squirming underneath as Pyra probed Nia's wet pussy and clitoris with tongue and fingers as Nia did the same. Each time Rex thrust into her, Mythra's buttocks clenched, squeezing my cock. Her face and upper chest were red, her hair was a mess and her nipples were hard little points.

While Pyra and Nia were still in a 69, they stuck a finger into each other's pussy and scooped out some semen. They rubbed the cum-covered fingers on their own lips, then opened their mouths and engulfed the fingers. Their cheeks pulled in as they sucked the semen from their fingers. Nia and Pyra grabbed each other's hips and held on tightly while they used they tongues to clean each other out. Mike's hips lifted off the bed as Gwen's tongue pushed her over the edge once again.

While that went on, Mythra kissed Rex hard and repeatedly as she rubbed his cock against her opening then guided it along her slit. Mythra's hand was holding Rex cock as she guided it to push the head into her. The blonde pushed down onto Rex with a sigh of pleasure.

Rex and Mythra felt like a miniature earthquake was happening because of how they were moving. Finally, Mythra came and Rex shot a load deep into her. Once he was tired, Mythra pulled on cuddle on top of him, Nia kissed his left cheek and Pyra kissed his right while Rex was saying, "Let's get some rest, we've had a very tiring period of time with all the time and effort put into making this house."

Pyra said, "I second that."

Mythra said, "I third that."

Nia said, "I fourth that."

Once they were out cold, they barely stirred and they all looked angelic as they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia became familiar with the new arrangements, they put all of their clothes in the laundry and didn't bother putting new clothes on, even contemplating nudism in their home. They all wanted to tour the house from top to bottom while naked, as they streaked around the house, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all giggled because they knew Rex had a very cute butt and they tried to keep themselves from groping it until the right time. The three girls also giggled as they stole glances at Rex's penis, they knew it looked so cute when it jostled between his legs.

When they got to the bottom floor and went into one of the living rooms, Nia knew it was her turn to have sex with Rex, so she sat her butt on down on the sofa as Rex stood in front of her. The glistening from between Nia's pussy lips excited him and her soft bush invited him. Rex kneeled down and licked her pussy, his tongue searching for her clit. Nia's hips quivered at his touch and she moaned, "Oh, that's nice. I want your dick in me now, Rex."

Rex moved down on her and put his tongue in her cunt, his finger tickles her clit. Nia slipped back a little and pulled him towards her, "I like that. I need you in me. Fuck me, Rex! Fuck me like you fucked the others!"

He moved up and laid on her, pressing his hard cock between her wet pussy lips. Rex guided it into her cunt, teasing in and out a few times before he pushed it all the way in. Nia moaned her approval as Rex held it deep in her and propped himself up on his arms a bit. He said, "Even in my horny daydreams, I never imagined something like this would ever really happen with any of you. I just want to let you all know I really appreciate it. God, you're all so sexy and so hot. I've never done anything like this before, but I can't imagine a sexier or more exciting trio of hot babes to do it with. You all make me so fucking horny. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive."

Pyra and Mythra were now in a 69, Pyra was on top as she said to Rex, "You're even luckier than that."

Mythra giggled at Pyra, "Oh, god, Pyra, this is so crazy wild, fucking each other like wild animals."

"Is it too crazy wild for you?"

"Nope, I want us to have the wildest, dirtiest fucking sex we can."

"Good, I want you to."

As Pyra and Mythra kissed and licked each other's vaginas, Rex started sliding himself out of Nia and back in a slow rhythm. Nia moaned as Pyra and Mythra were soon mimicking Rex and Nia's actions on themselves by facing each other and grinding their crotches. Pyra said with a giggle, "Rex is a wild one, isn't he?"

Mythra added, "And a cute one."

The redhead and the blonde saw Nia and Rex get off the sofa on the floor, Pyra and Mythra cuddled up on either side of them. Rex gave them both a kiss, then laid back down on Nia, pressing her warm, soft tits against his hairless chest. He kissed Nia as his hands explored the fleshy sexiness cuddled close on not just Nia, but Pyra and Mythra too. His hands caressed their luscious, shapely thighs and the sweet, wet spots between their legs. Nia put her arms around Rex, who started humping her in a slow rhythm again. While being hugged by Nia, Rex let his left middle finger slip into Pyra's pussy hole and his right went into Mythra's, his hands were also cupped around their pussy lips. Nia's hips were moving with Rex's and his pace quickened.

Nia said, "Oh, god! I love when you fill me up. Oh, fuck, yes, I need that. Make me cum, Rex. I need to cum so bad. Pump me hard until I cum, just like you did with Pyra and Mythra!"

Hearing Nia begging him to make her cum pushed Rex's excitement over the top. His cock stroking in her cunt got faster and harder. He bumped and grinded against her clit with each deep plunge, his hands fumbled to keep their positions fingering Pyra and Mythra as his fucking got more furious. Pyra and Mythra put their hands on his to keep his fingers where they wanted them as Nia starts panting, "Oh, yes. Oh, yes. More. More!"

Pyra and Mythra were guiding his hands now like dildos. They moaned softly while they pressed his hands hard against their clits and arched their backs while squeezing his hands tight between their thighs as they started to cum. Nia's hips were rocking with Rex's fucking, squeezing his cock tight and screaming as the wave of release washed over her, "YES! OH GOD YES!"

The fire in Rex's testicles exploded and he felt his cock start to spasm. Rex pulled out of Nia, rubbed his cock between her pussy lips and moved up until his balls were rubbing on her clit, Rex moaned, "Oh, I am going to cum, Nia. I feel it! Help me. Jerk me off!"

Nia put her hand on Rex's cock and started to stroke it, then got her tongue on the tip of his cock just as the cum starts spurting out. It gets all over Nia's belly and he aimed it at Pyra and Mythra's faces. Finally spent, Rex lied on top of Nia while Pyra and Mythra lied next to them, his arms stretched out across them. They all just gasped and sighed for a few minutes. Rex said, "God, you ladies are awesome."

Pyra said, "That was so hot, right? All of us together like that. God, that was so exciting!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rex was still naked and fast asleep upstairs, Pyra, Mythra and Nia were also naked as well while planning to call him down to confess their feelings. They discussed how they would do it.

Eventually, Pyra, Mythra and Nia came to an agreement. Nia would go first, then Pyra, then Mythra. Satisfied with their arrangement, Pyra leaned in to felt Mythra's warm lips against her and she started to move her jaw. Pyra slid her tongue into Mythra's mouth and that just made it even more intense. Their naked bodies pressed into each other and Mythra's hand fell to Pyra's boob and started massaging it as their intensity grew. Pyra grabbed Mythra's buttocks and started squeezing as the blonde pinned her against the wall.

Pyra broke their kiss, took Mythra by the hand and smiled as she grabbed a wine bottle from a fridge in the nearest kitchen left and chugged the bottle of wine. She realized that she needed to be a little tipsy in order to fuck Mythra and Nia. Leaving about two thirds, Pyra passed the bottle to Mythra. While she was chugging, Nia walked towards Pyra, pushed her against the wall and started to kiss Pyra deeply. Nia pushed her body into Pyra's and they felt their breasts smoosh together.

Then, Nia moved away a little, finished the wine bottle and let Mythra in on their kiss. There they were, all three of them, completely naked, kissing each other and grabbing each other. Mythra sort of forced Nia out of the way so that she could have Pyra all to herself, so that left Nia kissing Pyra's neck from behind. This made Pyra feel very sexual and hot, so she let out a little moan.

Mythra moved her way down to Pyra's breast and started suckling on her left nipple. The redhead moaned again and Nia got in front of Pyra to suck on her right nipple. Pyra felt amazing and lucky, she was so turned on by the situation that she felt like she was about to get off. Then, Mythra stopped and stood up, she took Pyra by the hand, led her to the nearest couch and sort of pushed Pyra down.

The blonde pulled Pyra's legs apart and started eating her out, keeping one finger in Pyra's vagina and finger fucking the redhead. Mythra's legs draped over the edge of the couch and Nia kneeled on the floor behind Mythra and start eating her out, while finger fucking herself. There they were in a chain of orgasms, all three got off at the same time and after Pyra got off, she looked down and saw the juices all over Mythra's face. She turned to Nia, who had Mythra's juices all over face and they started to kiss, licking the juices off of each other. Mythra giggled at Nia, "I know you mentioned I have a nice bod, is Pyra's also nice?"

Nia blushed and nodded, Pyra smiled, "Aw. How sweet."

While Mythra and Nia kissed, Pyra hunched down and started sucking on Mythra's breast, then took Nia's into her mouth as well, trying to suck both of their nipples at once while they licked the pussy cum off of each other. Then, Pyra raised up for a taste, it was so hot that she was getting wet all over again.

Then, Nia pushed Pyra down against the couch and climbed on top of her, thrusting her pussy into Pyra's while kissing her. Pyra moaned and noticed that Nia was wetter than she was. Pyra sort of wrestled Nia back down against the couch and climbed on top of her, she kissed her way down to Nia's pussy and flicked her tongue against her clit. Nia yelped as Pyra then shoved two fingers into Nia's vagina and started sucking and biting her clit, she tasted sweet.

As Pyra was doing this, Mythra was kissing Nia's neck and breasts and feeling her up while Nia was fingering her. Pyra slid in three fingers, moving them all around and in circles, then all four, moving them in a waving motion. Nia was screaming in pleasure and came all over Pyra's hand and face, her pussy shot out cum as Pyra licked her fingers.

Now, it was Mythra's turn. She stood up as Pyra and Nia both knelt before her, Pyra was sucking Mythra's vagina and Nia was sucking her clit. Then, it got a little crowded, so Pyra moved to grab her butt again. She starting screaming in pleasure as Pyra squeezed Mythra's bare bottom while Nia nibbled on her clit and finger fucked her pussy. Mythra groped Nia's buttocks as Nia said to Pyra, "I wanna make Mythra scream like that too."

Pyra agreed to change places with Nia. Mythra's clit was hard and a pinkish color. Her pussy was literally dripping wet as Pyra put her tongue against Mythra's slit, licking it up and down, inserting 3 fingers and fucking her with force. The redhead felt her vagina was really loosening up, so she put 4 fingers in and moved them forcefully, then curled them up and formed a fist. Now, Pyra was actually fisting Mythra's cunt and she was loving it.

Mythra was screaming and sucking on her own breasts, pulling her hair as Pyra nibbled her clit and fisted her even harder and harder until she came. When Mythra came, she came for like a minute straight, but Pyra did not stop, she kept fisting Mythra and Nia kept groping her ass as Mythra kept moaning and screaming until she came again.

They still weren't done, even though we were exhausted. Mythra pulled Pyra up by her arms and with one hand on each breast, she pushed Pyra back down onto the couch. She started fingering Pyra's sopping wet vagina, the blonde was completely in control now and Pyra knew it. Pyra just laid back and relaxed as Mythra worked her magic by fingering her, then licking, then sucking, then biting, then fingering again. Then, Mythra surprised Pyra by stopping, which gave Pyra a chance to see where Nia was. Nia was posted up in a nearby chair in the corner, fingering herself, watching Pyra very closely. Mythra left and came back with a new prop, the wine bottle they drank from.

Slowly, Mythra shoved the mouth of the bottle in and out of Pyra's pussy, then got a little more aggressive with it and Pyra was moaning Mythra's name. It felt so good, the way Mythra was rotating it and thrusting it, it felt as good as Rex's penis. Then, Mythra stopped, the neck of the bottle was completely submerged in Pyra's body, when she repositioned herself, Mythra guided the bottom of the wine bottle into her own pussy.

It seemed to Pyra that Mythra's pussy had been stretched because she had fisted her, but the way Mythra stretched her pussy around the wine bottle, her face moaning with every inch, was one of the hottest things Pyra had ever seen. Once Pyra's vagina lips met Mythra's, the blonde started thrusting. When she did this, the redhead started thrusting too. Pushing the bottle out of Pyra's pussy and into Mythra's and back had them screaming, moaning and shaking when they both got off.

Pyra slid back, pulled the bottle out of them and shoved Mythra down, pinning Mythra's hands down with her legs and sitting on Mythra's face. When Pyra did this, Nia bent over in front of Pyra, who started eating Nia out as Mythra started in on Pyra. The redhead was shoving her pussy in Mythra's face so hard, Pyra was not even sure how Mythra could breathe. Pyra was so into the moment and being with these girls that she got off again, then Mythra, then Nia.

Then, they all collasped on the floor, cuddling, talking and kissing until we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rex woke up from his nap on the fourth floor, he walked out of his bedroom while still not wearing any clothes and when he took the nearest staircase down to the third floor, Nia hugged from behind and kissed the back of his neck, her nipples hardening and poking him. Nia whispered, "Rex?"

"What?"

"There's something I've neglected to tell you for a long time."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

He blushed from the revelation, "Nia, you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Nia, I don't know what to say..."

"Shhh...you don't have to say a word."

Nia stood naked in front of Rex, who started to get hard looking at her body, at her curves accentuated in nothing but bare skin. She had Rex take her hand, laid him down and crawled on top of him, giving Rex a naughty smile as Nia felt his hardness poking her belly.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Rex pushed his hand inside Nia's wet vagina, feeling the radiating heat between her legs, he could feel her pussy pulsing, so he smeared her creamy wetness all over her lips and pushed two fingers inside Nia, who let out a deep guttural moan and had her back arch as Rex fucked Nia with his fingers. Nia's throaty gasps were music to his ears and Rex moved his fingers faster, smirking at the debased look on her face.

Rex pulled his hand out and rolled Nia over. Nia was panting with lust and her eyes were glazed as Rex covered Nia's naked body with his equally naked form. They smelled Nia's pungent juices on Rex's fingers as Nia grabbed Rex's penis firmly and start pumping it furiously.

While being fondled, Rex started nibbling Nia's neck and mauling her swollen breasts, taking his time moving down her neck and grazing her sensitive skin with his teeth. Nia's scent mixed with a perfume she applied before her love session with Rex washed over him and Rex's dick starts throbbing. Nia felt his breath get shallow as Rex inhaled deeply, he had never felt so hot for her, Pyra or Mythra before. Sensing his desperation, Nia raised her arms above Rex head as he sniffed her shaved armpits. It felt kind of wrong, but Rex can't help himself. The lovely smell of deodorant was making him light headed and horny beyond imagination.

Next, Nia spread her legs as wide as she could. Her pussy was glistening as Rex plunged into her with all of his strength. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air as their sweaty nude bodies slapped against each other. Nia wrapped her legs around Rex, who grabbed her shoulders and pounded into her mercilessly. Rex's face was buried in Nia's neck and he can hear Nia's pussy squelching with every thrust. She begged Rex to go faster and Rex's breathing started to become ragged as he felt Nia's body tense under him and her back started arching when it looked like Nia was about to have a crashing orgasm. Feeling Nia cum, Rex blew his load deep inside her pussy.

As Nia caught her breath, she slowly caressed Rex's hair. Rex looked at Nia, she gave him a warm smile, gently stroked his naked body and kissed him all over his face as Rex embraced Nia tightly, not wanting to let go.

Nia was so warm and her skin was so soothing against Rex's body and he started getting hard again. She laughed and teased him, "Wow. It appears that your dick has missed me already."

Then, Nia sat up and pushed Rex down. Rex jumped as she traced her fingernails on his inner thighs. Nia would tell Rex to relax as he felt her hot breath on his testicles while she pushed his legs back. Rex sighed expectantly as Nia made him stand and spread his butt cheeks. She kept sucking his dick while groping Rex's buttocks, squeezing and clapping them.

Rex's mind was flooded with pleasure as he felt Nia twirl her tongue around his cock while she grabbed his bare bottom. Nia felt his legs shaking with every passing minute, she fingered herself briefly, scooped out her wetness with two fingers and smeared it all over Rex's butt. He looked at Nia pleadingly as she let her fingers graze his ass cheeks while she was sucking him and making his dick twitch. She rose up a litte to suck his nipples and jack him off with one hand while still touching Rex's bottom with the other.

The young man was getting dizzier and dizzier with all the sensations racing through him, he grabbed Nia's shoulders, kneeled down her chest and neck to kiss them and told her, "What a kinky, depraved pervert I am."

"I know. I like you fucking me with your penis and moaning like a wanton whore."

Her dirty talking pushed him over the edge as Rex spurted ropes of thick cum all over Nia's belly after being fondled by her for so long. However, Nia did not stop, she pushed Rex back down and went back to slurping his dick while fucking her own cunt with her own fingers. Rex blew his seed and Nia climaxed as well.

Once they got tired, Nia pulled her fingers out gently and kissed Rex's forehead as they both slipped into a deep sleep. Pyra watched it all from the second floor and eagerly waited for Rex to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Rex woke up from his nap on the third floor, he noticed Nia was gone. He walked all around the floor while still being totally naked just to confirm Nia's absence. What he did not know was that she was secretly watching him from the fourth floor so she could masturbate to seeing him have sex with Pyra.

When Rex took the nearest staircase down to the second floor, a naked Pyra hugged from behind and kissed the back of his neck, her nipples hardening and poking him. Pyra whispered, "Rex?"

"What?"

"There's something I've neglected to tell you for a long time."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

He blushed from the revelation, "Pyra, you really love me?"

"Yes. Nia said that before I did, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

Pyra stood naked in front of Rex, who started to get hard again while looking at Pyra's body, at her curves accentuated in nothing but bare skin. She lied down and asked Rex to crawl on top of her, giving Rex a naughty smile as Pyra felt his hardness poking her belly button.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Rex pushed his hand inside Pyra's wet vagina, feeling the radiating heat between her legs, he could feel her pussy pulsing, so he smeared her creamy wetness all over her lips and pushed two fingers inside Pyra, who let out a deep guttural moan and had her back arch as Rex fucked Pyra with his fingers. Her throaty gasps were music to his ears and Rex moved his fingers faster, smirking at the debased look on her face. The redhead giggled at Rex, "Oh Rex, you have such a cute bottom."

"Thank you."

Rex pulled his hand out and rolled Pyra over so she could be on top. Pyra was panting with lust and her eyes were glazed as Rex cover Pyra's naked body with his equally naked form. They smelled the redhead's pungent juices on Rex's fingers as Pyra's grabbed Rex's penis firmly and start pumping it furiously, she couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Rex, you have a cute penis."

"Thank you."

"Well, come on, T. Rex."

"T. Rex?"

"My way of say get primitive like one already. Maul me like a beast."

While being fondled, Rex started nibbling Pyra's neck and mauling her big breasts, taking his time moving down her neck and grazing her sensitive skin with his teeth. Pyra grinned as Rex's dick started throbbing, she felt his breath get shallow as Rex inhaled deeply. Sensing his desperation, Pyra raised her arms above Rex's head as she tickled his shaved armpits. Rex laughed as Pyra tickled his armpits, his tummy and his feet, he was flailing uncontrollably and almost hit her a few times.

After Pyra stopped tickling him, she spread her legs as wide as she could. Her pussy was glistening as Rex plunged into her with all of his strength. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air as their sweaty naked bodies slapped against each other. Pyra wrapped her legs around Rex, who grabbed her shoulders and pounded into her mercilessly.

Rex's face was buried in Pyra's neck and he even kissed and nibbled her neck as he heard the redhead's pussy squelching with every thrust of Rex's penis in Pyra's vagina. She begged Rex to go even faster and his breathing began to get more and more ragged as he felt Pyra's beautiful body tense under him and her back started arching when it looked like Pyra was about to have a crashing orgasm. Feeling Pyra about to cum, Rex blew his load deep inside her pussy.

As the redhead caught her breath, she slowly caressed Rex's hair. Rex looked at Pyra, she gave him a warm smile, gently stroked his naked body and kissed him all over his face. They stood up and Rex embraced Pyra tightly, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her as Pyra wrapped her arms around his waist, stroking his bare back and butt. Rex yelped with every squeeze, Pyra giggled, "I can't help it, Rex. Your boyish bare bottom is just so adorable."

Pyra was so warm and it was so soothing against Rex's body and he started getting hard again. She laughed and teased him, "Wow. It appears that your cute little penis just doesn't want to rest."

Then, the redhead traced her fingernails on his inner thighs. This made him yelp again and Pyra would tell Rex to relax as he felt her hot breath on his nuts while she had him spread his legs a little. He sighed expectantly as Pyra put his cock in her mouth while playing with his butt cheeks. She kept sucking his dick while groping Rex's buttocks, squeezing and clapping them.

Rex's mind was flooded with pleasure as he feel Pyra twirl her tongue around his cock while she grabbed his bare bottom. Pyra felt his legs shaking with every passing minute, she fingered herself briefly, scooped out her wetness with two fingers and smeared it all over Rex's butt.

He looked at Pyra pleadingly as she let her fingers graze his ass cheeks while she was sucking him and making his dick twitch. She rose up a litte to suck his nipples and jack him off with one hand while still touching Rex's bottom with the other, she even beckoned Rex to grab her bottom in return.

The young man was getting dizzier and dizzier with all the sensations racing through him, he grabbed Pyra's buttocks for a bit, then kneeled down her chest and neck to kiss them and told her, "What a kinky, depraved pervert I am."

"I know. I like you fucking me with your penis and moaning like a wanton whore."

Her dirty talking pushed him over the edge as Rex spurted ropes of thick cum all over Pyra's stomach after being fondled by her for so long. However, Pyra did not stop, she laid Rex back down and went back to slurping his dick while fucking her own cunt with her own fingers. Rex blew his seed and Pyra climaxed as well.

Once they got tired, Pyra pulled her fingers out gently and kissed Rex's forehead as they both slipped into a deep sleep. Mythra watched it all from the first floor and eagerly waited for Rex to wake up again.


	7. Chapter 7

Rex woke up from his nap on the second floor, he noticed Pyra was gone. He walked all around the floor while still being fully naked just to confirm Pyra's absence. What he did not know was that she and Nia were secretly watching him from the third floor so they could masturbate to seeing him have sex with Mythra.

When Rex took the nearest staircase down to the first floor, a naked Mythra hugged from behind and kissed the back of his neck, her nipples hardening and poking him. Mythra whispered, "Oh Rexie?"

"What?"

"There's something I've neglected to tell you for a long time."

"You love me?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Nia and Pyra told me that too."

"Good, then I guess we can just get right to the fucking."

Mythra put her hands on hips and smiled as she stood naked in front of Rex, who started to get hard again while looking at Mythra's body, at her curves accentuated in nothing but bare skin. She giggled at Rex's penis, lied down on her back and made a come here gesture with her index finger, Rex took the hint and crawled on top of her, giving her a naughty smile as Mythra felt his hardness poking her cute navel.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Rex pushed his hand inside Mythra's wet pussy, feeling the radiating heat between her legs, he could also feel her vagina pulsing, so Rex smeared her creamy wetness all over her lips as well as his lips and then he pushed two fingers inside Mythra, who let out a deep guttural moan and had her back arch as Rex fucked Mythra with his fingers. Her throaty gasps were music to his ears and Rex moved his fingers faster, smirking at the debased look on her face. The blonde giggled at Rex, "Oh Rex, you have such adorable nipples."

"Thank you."

Rex pulled his hand out and rolled Mythra over so she could be on top. Mythra was panting with lust and her eyes were glazed as Rex cover Mythra's naked body with his equally naked form. They smelled the blonde's pungent juices on Rex's fingers and lips as Mythra's grabbed Rex's penis firmly and started pumping it furiously with one hand while poking his navel with the other, she couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Rex, you have a cute belly botton."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you poke mine, Rexie?"

While being fondled, Rex started nibbling Mythra's cheeks and then her neck while also mauling her big breasts with one hand and poking her belly botton with the other, taking his time moving down her neck and grazing her sensitive skin with his lips. Mythra grinned as Rex's cock started throbbing, she felt his breath get shallow as Rex inhaled deeply. Sensing his desperation, Mythra raised her arms above Rex's head as she tickled his shaved armpits. Rex laughed as Mythra tickled his armpits the same way Pyra did, his tummy and his feet, he was flailing uncontrollably and almost hit her a few times, so she sat her butt on his legs to keep him under control.

After Mythra stopped tickling him, she lied on her back and spread her legs as wide as she could. Her pussy was glistening as Rex plunged into her with all of his strength. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air as their sweaty nude bodies slapped against each other. Mythra wrapped her legs around Rex, who grabbed her back and shoulders as he pounded into her ruthlessly.

Rex's face was buried in Mythra's neck and he even kissed and nibbled her neck and chin as he heard the blonde's pussy squelching with every thrust of Rex's dick in Mythra's cunt, making similar noises to Nia and Pyra's vagina. Mythra begged Rex to go even faster and his breathing began to get more and more ragged as he felt Mythra's beautiful body tense under him and her back started arching when it looked like Mythra was about to have a crashing orgasm. Feeling Mythra about to climax, Rex blew his load deep inside her pussy.

As the blonde caught her breath, she slowly caressed Rex's hair. Rex looked at Mythra, she gave him a warm smile, gently stroked his naked body and kissed him all over his face. They stood up and Rex embraced Mythra tightly, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her as Mythra wrapped her arms around his back, stroking his bare back and bottom. Rex yelped with every squeeze on his buttocks, Mythra giggled, "I can't help it, Rex. Your boyish bare bottom is just so adorable."

"I know. Pyra said that too."

Mythra was about as warm Pyra and Nia and her body was so soothing against Rex's that he started to get hard again. She laughed and teased him, "Wow. It appears that your cute little pee-pee just doesn't want to rest."

Rex smiled at her, "I guess it doesn't."

The blonde traced her fingernails on his inner thighs. This made him yelp again and Mythra helped Rex to relax as he felt her hot breath on his testes while she had him spread his legs a little. He sighed expectantly as Mythra put his cock in her mouth while playing with his butt cheeks. She kept sucking his dick while groping Rex's buttocks, pinching them and slapping them together.

Rex's mind was flooded with pleasure as he feel Mythra twirl her tongue around his cock while she grabbed his bare bottom. Mythra felt his legs shaking with every passing minute, she fingered herself briefly, scooped out her wetness with two fingers and smeared it all over Rex's butt, cock and balls.

He looked at Mythra pleadingly as she let her fingers graze his ass cheeks while she was sucking him and making his dick twitch. She rose up a litte to suck his nipples and jack him off with one hand while still touching Rex's bottom with the other, she even beckoned Rex to grab her bottom in return. As he did, he even took a handful of Mythra's hair and smelled it.

The young man was getting dizzier and dizzier with all the sensations racing through him, he grabbed Mythra's buttocks for a bit, then kneeled down her chest and neck to kiss them and told her, "What a kinky, depraved pervert I am."

"What a lucky stud you are too. You have three beautiful women to be naked with and we just think you are so cute."

Her dirty talking pushed him over the edge as Rex screamed while he spurted ropes of thick cum all over Mythra's stomach after being fondled by her for so long. However, Mythra did not stop, she laid Rex back down and went back to slurping his dick while fucking her own cunt with her own fingers. Rex blew his seed and Mythra climaxed as well.

Once they got tired, Mythra pulled her fingers out gently and kissed Rex's cheeks as they both slipped into a deep sleep. Pyra and Nia joined them, the redhead smiled, "We love you, Rex."

Rex smiled back, "I love you all as well."

Mythra giggled, "You're so cute."

He said, "You're all so cute too."

Nia asked, "Did I ever tell you that you have a cute face?"

"I...don't think you did."

"Oh, then I'll say it. You have a cute face, cute eyes and cute cheeks."

Rex giggled at her compliments. He feel asleep as Pyra mentioned, "He also sounds like Shulk when he screams."


	8. Chapter 8

Now that everything was said and done, Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia decided to remain naked as long as they wished. They decided to stroll naked in public together, looking for opportunities to show their stuff and have sex in public without stopping.

The four walked on a green completely naked and Rex started to wave his penis proudly while Pyra, Mythra and Nia shamelessly bounced their bosoms around. Needless to say, the people they passed were shocked and looked at the naked man and women with wide eyes and opened mouths.

After a few seconds, they started jumping and hooting like teenagers do, except that they were naked and fully exposed with a penis and three pairs of breasts flopping as well as asses bouncing around for all to behold. People just stood there, watching them. Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia eventually scampered off.

As the quartet did some more streaking, Rex's right hand held Pyra's left, Pyra's right hand held Mythra's left and Mythra's right hand held Nia's left.

The day was sunny, but the air still cool. The fields they walked on were currently empty and after walking in several hundred yards, they stopped, looked around and listened. It was all quiet and they were alone.

Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all stood naked in public. Rex felt a cool breeze come through constricting his scrotum and balls tight against his body. This caused Rex's penis to stand out slightly, but hanging with a little droop. Also, Pyra, Mythra and Nia's nipples were stiff and hard.

They continued to walk in the nude on the grass with Rex's cock flopping from side to side and the ladies's boobs jiggling with every step. It was glorious for all of them, they could their teenage hormones coursing from within. Although, the ground was a little rough and they kept stepping on grass blades that poked their bare feet a little.

A few hundred feet later. They stopped and stared at each other, Rex stood naked in front the nude women, no one wore any clothes and they were pretty far from home. When Rex looked at his dick, he saw it hard and started touching, making Pyra ask while giggling, "Rex, what are you doing?"

"Just touching my penis."

Pyra giggled, "Rex, you don't have any clothes on, you're naked."

"So are all of you three."

Mythra looked at Rex for a while then said, "You are a little devil, I like that. I also like how you are man enough to be nude in public."

"Same for all of you ladies."

Rex smirked and cover his privates with his hands. Pyra asked, "Come on, Rex. Expose your cute little penis."

He grinned, "Make me."

With that, Pyra slowly walk to Rex and kissed him on the lips while grabbing his wrists to move them away, but he didn't budge. Pyra then kissed his nipples and belly button while groping Rex's buttocks with lots of pinching and squeezing. Rex finally caved in and dropped his hands, exposing his boner, now flying at half mast as Pyra reached down and grabbed his penis firmly shaking it, saying, "You're so cute, Rex."

"You're cute too. All of you are. Hey, Pyra?"

"Yes?"

"I know you said I have a cute butt. Maybe I could see all of your butts? I'm sure your bottoms would look sexier than mine."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia stood next to each other and showed their bare bottoms to Rex, Mythra had move her blonde hair so Rex could see it clearly. Rex knew they all had great asses. Heart shaped and full, they were real showstoppers.

Rex said, "What a sight you all are."

Nia giggled, "Can't decide who has a better bottom, huh?"

He shook his head. Totally naked, the three ladies bent over to exploit their cute butts sticking up in the cool air, beckoning for company. Rex wanted to run up and give them all a squeeze. He started with Pyra, who sat on her naked butt, spread her legs and dropped her hand to her crotch, rubbing her pubic area. She slowly moved her hips out, then back while rubbing. While watching Pyra rub herself, Rex sat on his bottom too and stroked his cock up and down. Rex and Pyra smiled at each other as they continued masturbating in front of each other. The rehead knew that Rex's cock was cute looking as he slowly and forcefully stroked it, Rex knew Pyra had a sexy rack.

Meanwhile, Mythra and Nia were so turned on from seeing Rex and Pyra touching themselves that they hugged and kissed. Mythra had her arms around Nia's waist while Nia had her arms around Mythra's shoulders, they both moaned as their breasts, stomachs and vagina all pressed and rubbed each other, the blonde even grabbed Nia's buttocks.

After a few minutes of touching their own genitals, Rex and Pyra stood up and touched each other's private parts. Rex moaned as Pyra fondled his cock and the redhead moaned as Rex groped her breasts with one hand while fingering her pussy with his other hand, they both kissed as they touched each other. Then, Pyra lied on his back and gestured for Rex to get on top her with his butt facing her, this allowed Rex to kiss and lick Pyra's vagina while Pyra sucked on Rex's penis. Finally, Rex shot his load in her mouth as Pyra came all over his face.

Mythra and Nia were aroused from how Rex and Pyra just got off in front of them. They watched as Pyra finished pumping out the last of Rex's semen and shooting it at her. Once they were dried, Rex and Pyra stood up and hugged some more. She squeezed tighter, nestled closer to Rex and smiled, "Oh Rex, you should consider yourself lucky to live with three real, live naked ladies. Mythra, Nia and I think you are so cute."

"I sure am. I love when we're naked in front of each other and drink each other in. I enjoy staring at your breasts and vaginas, just like how you enjoy staring my penis."

"All young men love to have their cocks admired and we certainly admire yours."

Pyra kissed Rex one more time before saying to Mythra, "He's all yours."

As Mythra walked over to Rex, Pyra kissed Nia and made out with her as Mythra giggled, "I know you always wondered what Nia, Pyra and I looked like naked, without any clothes. Especially our big breasts, so soft and sweet.

Rex said, "Yes, you all have large breasts with soft and luscious bare butts as a bonus. Those things turn me on."

"Glad to see you like our nakedness, now I'd like you to let me touch your penis."

"That was direct. Then what, a hand job?"

"Yep, now show me that little devil, Rex."

"Just kneel."

Mythra got on her knees and giggled, "It's so cute, all jiggly and wiggly. I'll make it big and puffy again, but first, I want you to parade around for us. Shake your ass, have your cock and balls bouncing and be sure to put a little sway in your dick before it gets too hard."

Rex twerked for the ladies for a minute or two while they giggled at his bottom, then he gyrated his hips so cock could slap his thigh, it began to swell and swell again. Mythra kneeld down in front of him again and said, "That cock is beginning to look better and better. Let me have a look."

Inches from Mythra's face, Rex's cock began to twitch, she smiled, "I like this cute little pee-pee."

When Mythra grabbed it, she looked up into Rex's eyes, "Does Rex want me to stroke his cock?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"And what will you do if I keep on pulling on it?

"Shoot a load of cum all over your face?"

"Now that sounds like a plan. You can watch my breasts as I give you a nice long hand job."

Pyra and Nia kept kissing while Rex and Mythra sat on their asses, the blonde gently gripped and stroked Rex's cock, she then said, "Go ahead, Rex, my breasts are all tingly and need you to hold them."

Mythra was looking at Rex with those innocent eyes and was stroking his cock like a schoolgirl. Soft and sweet, knowing just when to squeeze, when to pull, when to stop and when to switch hands. As Mythra's hands were holding his balls, Rex was kneading Mythra's breasts and even fingering her too. They were both thinking how they must have looked and how it would end.

When Mythra lied on her back, she had Rex lie on top of her with his bum close to Mythra's face. Rex licked and kissed Mythra's vagina while the blone took his cock into her mouth and sucked on the head until they both exploded into ecstasy. Mythra smiled, "Whoa, that was fantastic!"

Nia walked towards them, Mythra let Nia and Rex be while she made out with Pyra. In a soft voice, Nia hugged Rex and said, "You really are the boy that Pyra, Mythra and I always dreamed of being with."

Letting a finger poke Rex's nose, it then slid down past his lips, Rex then licked along Nia's lips and kissed down her body before moving down to her pussy and clit. Nia lied down and thrashed about on the ground as she occasionally clamped her thighs down on his head. Sucking her clit into his mouth, Rex tickled it with his tongue and nibbled on it gently with his teeth.

Nia's body began to spasm and twitch, her hands balled up into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut while Rex watched the muscles in her body flex and relax and then flex again. She then pinned Rex down while getting on top of him, she positioned herself so that Nia's buttocks were close to Rex's face. When Rex felt Nia's clit throb on his tongue, he slowed down as Nia sucked on his cock faster and they let their orgasms wash over them like a wave.

Rex lied as there as Nia rolled off of him with cum between their thighs with the taste of their creams in each other's mouth. When she mostly recovered from her orgasm, they stood up slowly. Then, Pyra, Mythra and Nia pulled Rex into their arms, kissing him with their lips and tongues for a while before streaking all the way back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia went naked in public again. They enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze tickling their gentials without any undergarments covering Rex's penis or Pyra, Mythra and Nia's vaginas. Their bare feet walking across the ground reminded them that they were without any socks or shoes covering them.

As they streaked, Rex's right buttock bumped Pyra's left, Pyra's right buttock bumped Mythra's left and Mythra's right buttock bumped Nia's left. Rex couldn't help but stare at Pyra, Mythra and Nia's boobs as they bounced with every step and they looked at Rex's penis.

The four of them were happily walking around in public with their totally naked bodies on display for all to see. All who did see either kept looking, looked away or just shrugged it off.

They stopped by a nearby hot spring, then the ladies ogled Rex. He didn't have the biggest equipment from what they've seen, but they could confirm that it sure was the hardest. The naked boy had a missile that looked like it was throbbing and close to firing as Pyra, Mythra and Nia turned around to show Rex their bare bottoms, then they arched their backs. Pyra, Mythra and Nia wanted the nude boy to take a peek at their pussy lips from behind and he seized the opportunity by bending down and getting a really good look.

Before approaching them, Rex did a quick little body check on himself to confirm that he had removed all of his clothes, he felt and saw nothing but bare skin, even the thing between his legs was bare. With Pyra, Mythra and Nia flaunting their bare beaver at the man, Rex couldn't control himself any longer and reached under so that he could touch Pyra and Mythra's wet pussies. He couldn't believe do three at once because he only had two hands, so he alternated between the three of them every five seconds to ensure all three vaginas had an equal amount of attention. Pyra, Mythra and Nia moaned as they let Rex rub their pussies. He could tell from the expressions on their faces that they were enjoying themselves and they started moaning out of unison, "Mmm, that feels good."

Soon, Rex had one hand on Pyra's wet pussy and another on her left breast. As he pushed his finger in and out of Pyra's love hole, he gently teased her stiff nipple. Pyra let the action heat up for a while, then turned and got a glimpse of Rex's cute naked body and equally cute member. She got a big smile on her face and said, "Oh my, what have we here?"

Rex chuckled and said, "I'm waiting for my tip."

Then, Pyra reached out and wrapped her soft hand around his rigid member as she began stroking him. Pyra kneeled down and wrapped her big firm breasts around the boy's manhood. As the redhead moved up and down, sliding his snake between her bare titties, she teased, "Can you believe we're doing this in public?"

"A little bit."

With Pyra moving her firm breasts up and down on Rex's love muscle, he was really beginning to tense up. He looked like he was at the point of no return when turned around and got on all fours, it looked more like she was bracing herself. The redhead was on her hands and knees, her bare bottom was pointing right at Rex. Then, she spread her legs wide apart, allowing the boy to see her beautiful butt as well as her pretty pussy lips. Rex couldn't stand it any longer and thrust his missile inside of Pyra's pussy from behind.

It didn't take long for Rex to push his entire member inside of Pyra. He was slamming himself against her as he caressed Pyra's butt cheeks. With each push, Pyra's big boobs wobbled back and forth below her. Rex and Pyra were both moaning loudly, so Pyra obviously had no intention of stopping and neither did Rex as he said, "There's no way I'm stopping until I've fucked all three of you good!"

Rex continued to thrust himself deep inside of her as he yelled, "No, oh no. I can't stop! I'm about to cum. I have to cum. Here it comes!"

Finally, Rex and Pyra climaxed, cum squirted of Rex's penis and Pyra's vagina, making a mess. Pyra lied on her back to rest, Mythra went next and kneeled down to put his cock in her mouth.

As Mythra's luscious moist lips went up and down on Rex hard missile, Nia couldn't resist the temptation of touching herself while waiting her turn.

Soon, Rex was lying on the floor, Mythra was now straddling his face as her head bobbed up and down on his rigid rocket. While Mythra pleasured Rex, he began licking the pink slit between her legs. As Nia watched Rex and Mythra perform in the sixty-nine position, she couldn't help inserting a finger inside her bare beaver. It felt so good that Nia moaned out loud.

Rex began moaning loudly, so Mythra's took the boy's penis out of her mouth and began stroking it with her soft hand. Nia watched in amazement as Rex grunted and then he released his bodily fluids. Streams of a white milky substance shot into the air as Mythra continued stroking Rex's manhood.

He soon collapsed, but he quickly regained his composure and got Mythra off of him so he could tend to Nia's needs. As Pyra and Mythra watched Rex move his finger in and out of Nia's pleasure place while she was also above him in a 69, the redhead and blonde pushed a finger into their own tight wet pussy. It didn't take long for Rex and Nia to bring each other to an earth shattering climax.

Soon, Pyra and Mythra's young bare beavers was so over-stimulated that they could no longer withstand the touch of their own finger after they came.

All four of them were now lying on their backs and all said to each other at the same time, "I love you."

Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia skinny dipped in the hot spring before streaking all the way home.

THE END


End file.
